Roy's dream
by MadHouseEscapy-Sky
Summary: One-shot. Based off a real dream. Simple and along the lines of the first anime. No Yaoi. emo-y.


**This is my first oneshot and first fan fiction for a series other than TRC. Enjoy to the utmost please.**

This little tale is based off of an actual dream, although my version of the dream did not have fictitious characters, I adapted it because it reminded me of Roy.

I'm sorry to some of you who may notice after reading this but; This is based off of the first anime entirely, so some details and happenings are of the first anime only. I just started watching brotherhood and reading the manga so some things here are ify (at least to me).

**Anyway**, due to my laziness I haven't been working on my other 2 stories lately and so some people won't hurt me I decided to post this as an act of kindness. Yeahh..

(oh, and My com won't let me upload new stories so I'll upload this off my friend's computer)

* * *

Roy was walking through a vast black nothingness, it was quiet and even his foot steps were soundless. In this expanse of nothing and silence it was extremely alarming when he heard a very familiar voice behind him. "Mustang."

He turned and saw Edward. The blond did not have a cheerful expression, on the contrary, it was one of solemn disappointment.

"Edward?" Roy's voice was dead sounding, muffled too, like the world just kept going with nothing for his voice to bounce off of. Edward took a step forward.

"You didn't help me. Couldn't help _us_."

"Ed? What are you-" The boy's automail arm began to deteriorate and fall apart before the man's eyes. Roy ran and grabbed his shoulders, trying to do something, anything to stop it. Ed's legs also began falling to pieces and where Roy was touching him began to catch up in flames.

Roy staggered back and watched in horror as Edward fell apart, with that blank face full of emotion but showing none. Roy cradled his head in his hands and screamed, all of the war racing back into his mind like a poisonous gas, suffocating him.

"Sir?" He looked up and saw Riza kneeling over him. She reached out a hand but Roy shrieked like a child and crawled farther away from her. She kept on trying to help him up but he continued inching away as fast as he could carry himself.

"Stop!... Don't!... Everything I touch burns, don't get near me!" Riza continually reached out and before he knew it she had her arms around him. Though his eyes were clamped shut he could feel the flames erupting all around him. "no... go away... go away..."

Riza was scorching, her uniform was charred black and she was still engulfed in flames. She was shushing him and petting his hair for all of 3 minutes before she fell away and disappeared.

Roy stood up slowly and began running, and running faster and faster. Trying to escape the nightmare but only making him feel worse.

He heard a faint scream in the direction he was running, he went faster until he reached a vaguely familiar room. Yes, it was Maes's living room. There was no one there but he heard the screaming from the door to his right.

Roy opened the door and saw Maes on the floor bleeding to death with a gunshot wound. _The_ gunshot.

Roy ran to help him but recoiled. No. He can't touch him, there's absolutely nothing Roy could do to help. He stood there and watched his friend dieing, and saw him breath his last breath before falling to his knees in vain.

I slight slicing noise vibrated in Roy's ears, but before he could look behind him he felt a stinging pain in his arm. He looked down and saw the tip of a sword poking out of his shoulder, it sliced back through him and he fell to the floor clutching his shoulder in agony.

Roy looked up and saw Bradly standing tall above him smiling serenely. His sword drawn and positioned above Roy's heart. The secretary walked up to his side, she wasn't exactly smiling but it was far less than what you could call pretty.

Bradly put his sword in it's sheath and walked away, his secretary knelled down and whispered into Roy's ear:

"You shouldn't be alive."

Roy was suddenly standing in his room with a gun in his hands. Winry was standing in front of him holding out a bullet, she was smirking up at him mockingly.

Roy took the bullet and loaded the gun. He pointed it to his face and closed his eyes. He felt small cold fingers wrap around his hand and place his finger on the trigger.

"They shouldn't have died, it's all your fault." Al's voice rang clear as a bell in his head as he lifted the gun and stuck the barrel into his mouth.

He fired.

* * *

Riza sat by Roy's side in the hospital. He had been asleep a long time now. Riza had Black Hayate in her lap, dogs are wonderful. They always can tell when you're sad and when you need a friend to be there for you. He licked her fingers lovingly.

"Mmn." Riza hopped up and placed Black on the chair. She strode to the bed side and looked down at her superior's face. The black cloth covering his eye was hiding some of his emotions but she could tell he was in pain, she tried waking him up.

"Sir." She nudged his arm and he whimpered. He looked so helpless, it was cute and disturbing.

She was about to prod him a second time when he said her name. She sat on the bed and stroked his hair trying to calm him down but it just seemed to add to his discomfort.

At last he seemed to calm and his breathing was back to normal. Riza was glad the nightmare had subsided until he flinched and lifted his hand awkwardly trying to reach something. She held his hand in silence before something happened that she didn't expect.

Roy bolted upright so fast that the first lieutenant hardly had time to register what to do next. In the position she was in, Roy had sat up and reached his arms out finding Riza directly in his way. In his half-sleep state he buried his face into her hair and hugged her.

Riza wrapped her arms around the man for lack of something better to do for him. She couldn't see his face but she could hear him crying into her shoulder like a little kid.

Even adults can have nightmares sometimes, and with his background there's not much to have good dreams about. Riza held him for many minutes before she decided to let go.

* * *

Reviews make me not so emo~

Yes if you hadn't noticed already, I am an extreme sadist. =D


End file.
